


Snack Run

by Interstellararia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: Venom, as always, needs a little something to eat. After a day out, it's time to get some snacks before heading home.





	Snack Run

The night carries the slight chill of fall, and Eddie hums as he walks down the street, a tune from one of the people playing music on the streets stuck in his head. That is, until Venom speaks up.

**Food?**

The Symbiote had become a little less demanding when he was hungry. At least Venom’s presence reminded him to eat regularly, he couldn’t say the same before they had bonded to each other.

“Yeah. The usual?”

**Yes please.**

Venom had grown quite fond of tater tots and chocolate, an odd combination, but two good foods nonetheless. Maybe Eddie should try and see how Venom felt about fries. 

**What are fries?**

“Made of the same stuff as tater tots, but they’re in different shapes.” 

**Oh. Can we have some of those?**

“Yeah, but you gotta decide which kind you want.” 

Eddie rounds the corner and continues down the street to Mrs. Chen’s. He can feel Venom sliding up to rest near his heart, eagerly wiggling at the thought of food. It was oddly comforting with Venom sitting there, and it felt as if he was being given a hug. He picks up the pace and makes it to the store. The door opens with a creak as he walks in. “Evening Mrs. Chen.” 

He wanders to the middle of the store first, where the chocolate bars are kept. 

“Still want the plain ones?” 

**Hmmm…**

The symbiote is oddly quiet for a moment before moving towards Eddie’s hand and makes him point at an orange and yellow package. 

**What is that one?**

“Peanut butter and chocolate. Do you want it?” 

**Yes.**  
Eddie grabs two of the packages and moves back towards the frozen section of the store. 

“Here’s the fries.” He gestures to a small area of bags. “Waffle fries, curly fries, normal ones…” 

**What about those?**

Venom uses Eddie’s hand to point again. The smiley face fries. 

“Why do you want those?” 

**They look like me.**

That earns a deep chuckle from the symbiote. Eddie feels a smile tugging at his lips when he pulls the door to the freezer open. After grabbing the bags, he heads to the counter, pays for his things and says goodnight to Mrs. Chen before leaving. On the way home, Eddie opens the chocolate and peanut butter cups to snack on. 

**Can we get these again next time?**

“Anything for you.”

**Thank you.**

Eddie feels Venom move upwards in his body, and the pressure against his cheek feels as if the symbiote is nuzzling his face.

"Feeling a little cuddly today?" Eddie teases and reaches up to rub a thumb over his cheek where Venom is. That earns him a satisfied rumble.

**Perhaps.**


End file.
